


Curiosity and distractions

by Rain_wander



Category: Hololive, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: Anatomy talk, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Light Hurt/Comfort, no beta: we die like yagoo's dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29415861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain_wander/pseuds/Rain_wander
Summary: Amelia is having a bit of a rough night, spots Gura chilling in the voice chat of their discord server and asks for a bit of her time. Gura of course says yes and the two just have a really long conversation that starts out about the source of Amelia's troubles but spirals quickly into something to distract her, that something is Gura.
Relationships: Gawr Gura/Watson Amelia (hololive)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 152
Collections: Amesame long distance feels





	Curiosity and distractions

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to put all my headcanons for Gura's half-shark anatomy somewhere. I drew something for it here https://twitter.com/rain_wander/status/1359754156924403712 but wanted to do a lil something more with my ideas. So here's my first Amesame fan fic.

There weren’t many times when having a bad memory was a good thing, more often than not, it was a huge annoyance forgetting things so often but sometimes, rarely, it was a blessing to forget. Although generally pretty easy going, letting most things roll off of her back, Gura was thankful that the varying levels of bad memory the EN girls all seemed to have made dealing with “the incident” a little easier. Sure Gura has let it pass, acting like it wasn’t a big deal when one of the girls did remember and brought it up and for the most part that was true and she had made peace with the fact that what happened, happened. However, that didn’t mean she wasn’t immune to feeling anything at all when the topic came up, and Gura was proud of herself for handling the matter with as much grace as she had been but also allowed herself to feel a little weird about it. It can’t be helped, it happened, but it also couldn’t be helped that it felt a little weird when she was reminded that her gen mates had -ahem- “seen all she had to offer” one could say.

Thankfully all the EN girls, jokes aside were tactful and respectful enough to not really cross any sort of lines. Teasing and some stupid jokes here and there but nothing prying and on the rare moments Gura was either quiet for a moment too long or sounded even a tiny bit off in her response, all jokes stopped and apologies were made instantly. It did however make Gura feel a little extra weird that out of all the girls who remembered “the incident” the clearest it seemed to be Amelia. It wasn’t necessarily a bad weird, but a sort of tightness Gura couldn’t quite place. Maybe it had something to do with that constant and slowly growing warmth she was feeling for Amelia, she wasn’t sure but Gura figured it was a safe guess to assume that it was pretty normal to feel at least a little weird about your crush accidentally seeing your “full set up” before you even stating having a crush on them.

And yes, Gura was, at this point, confident that she had at least a crush on Amelia Watson. She was over 9000 years old and this was certainly not her first rodeo. 

Sometimes a few of the EN girls were working on things for streams, freelance work or other up and coming projects. Often but depending on the work they were doing, they would pop in and out of the voice chat of their little discord server to help make the time and work pass by faster. 

Tonight was one of those nights.

Gura had logged on after taking a post stream nap, noticed no one else was in the voice chat and hopped in to use their music bot to relax while she worked on some graphics for a stream she was planning later. Nothing huge but she needed a lot of small things, little transparent pngs and probably some new background music to spice things up a bit. She muted her mic and let the music bot go off with the random songs she had added to the queue while she worked away and snacked. She noticed Kiara and Calli dropping memes in another channel but only peeked a few times for a little giggle here and there but stayed mostly focused on what she was doing. Eventually, the messages died, Gura noticed the time and saw Ina and Amelia were the only two still online. It was late, but well, time zones were confusing plus all of them seemed to sleep whenever they wanted or could anyway so she didn’t pay too much attention to it until Ame messaged in the text channel of their voice chat.  
[ Are you busy in there Gura?]

Gura paused to save the transparent png she just finished and adjusted her headphones before responding.

[ Just listening to music while I work on some images. Basically done.]  
[ Will you be busy after?]  
[ No, whats up?]

Gura’s answer was Amelia entering the voice chat and then instantly swearing. Gura unmuted herself and laughed.

“What the hell was that?” The shorter girl’s voice came out gets sing-song in tone, a little bubbly from her laughter. 

“Hold on a sec. Fuck ok there. I forgot that the last time I was in here with the music bot I had it blasting so when I joined I had a fucking saxophone blowing out my goddamn ears.” Amelia explained and Gura normally would have teased her but something in her voice sounded off, different.

“You ok Watson? You sound a little off?” banter and joking were one thing, but even if she sounded a little off Gura would rather make sure Amelia was ok before trying to crack any stupid jokes. 

A forced little chuckle from Amelia’s end and the sound of something shifting.  
“Just one of those nights where you read too many comments that hit the wrong way and the little goblin in your head decides to be a dick.” she explained, and Gura closed everything she was working on and shifted in her chair to get more comfortable, her small back fin rubbing against the sides of the space in the back of the gamer chair. (Thank god they made these things with such weird designs that finding one with a space for her fin so she could sit all the way back was pretty easy).

“What do you need? Talk or distraction?” Gura wasted no time beating around the bush. They all had moments like these and it was normal for the girls to be there for each other, but Amelia didn’t reach out often. It wasn’t really who she was. She always had to do things on her own, so Gura knew this must have been bad enough to make her reach out. 

And that made Gura want to go online and rip the trolls to shreds, but well rules were rules.

“Talking won’t really help. Like I know it’s all bullshit I just need to stop thinking about it for a second you know?”  
“No problem, I get you.” Gura moved her mouse over to turn her webcam on then paused for a second. She had on a crop top with icons from a game she liked as a kid printed on it, a custom back fin hole she sewed into it for herself and track pants she had made a slot for her tail in. Hair up in a messy ponytail that was falling out. She shrugged, decent enough.

She clicked her cam on and smiled and waved.

“Oh, you turned your cam on hold on.” Amelia paused, “ Ha, remembered to wear clothes this time huh?” She joked, but there was no mirth in her voice, it was flat. Gura pouted but knew not to bite back.

“You’re really never going to let me live that down huh?”  
“Not a chance. Besides if it really bugged you, I know you’d say so and then we’d all stop for good.” Amelia sighed, “ah, Mikki, no nh.” She made a few odd sounds, there was shuffling and then her cam flicked on. The first thing Gura saw was Mikki’s face sniffing around at the camera and then Amelia trying to scoop her up to get her down.

“Mikki no bad. You know you’re not allowed up there.” Amelia scolded as she tried to get the restless little creature to relax on her lap. “Sorry Gura, Mikki just got a little excited for a second. She’s been uppity since our walk. There was a bigger dog out there that we ran into and even though they never got close it really freaked her out. Bubba seemed not to give much of a shit though.” She explained. 

Amelia was very clearly in ‘I don’t give a shit what I look like’ mode. She had on a beaten up hoodie, the edges of the sleeves a little frayed but with other areas of wear and tear having been patched up. Clearly, a hoodie that meant something enough to not want to give up. It had no graphics on it except for a logo too worn for Gura to place. Her blond locks were hanging free but were a little messy, almost windswept and she looked really tired.

“Sorry I look like trash, Mikki turned my camera on.”  
“Don’t shut it off. You look fine. Besides, it’s just us. What were we even talking about?” Gura paused to sip her water.  
“You not minding that I talk about seeing the lay of your land.” Amelia joked, Gura choked on her water and Amelia smiled for real that time.

“Ugh, it came out of my nose Watson!!”  
“Hehe sorry not sorry…” The smile faded a bit. And the unsure look in her eyes was back. “I don’t make you uncomfortable right? Like, you would tell me if I ever came close to crossing a line?” Her brow creased and Gura felt her gut twist.

“Of course? Why are you so worried about this suddenly? Was it the comments you saw?”  
“Kind of. Not just that though. I know I’m the kind of person who pushes things a lot. It’s...sort of something I’ve always done and I’ve pushed people away in the past before, sometimes even hurt them by mistake and yeah, even if I didn’t mean to hurt them it doesn’t change the fact that I did...It’s a stupid habit and I wish I knew why I did it so much so I could cut this stupid shit out and… sorry sorry…” Amelia rambled but trailed off. Gura was almost at a loss for words, this was the first time she had heard Amelia open up in this way to this degree and the Atlantian was grateful she could be here to help her in her time of need but that didn’t make seeing Amelia in this state any easier. Still, Gura pushed that aside and focused on her friend turned crush.

“Hey no, no sorries alright? It’s ok. You…” Gura paused to find better phrasing. “...You never really talk about heavier stuff, things that really bother you and I know it’s like a mix of trying to be strong and all that but getting it out helps. 

And I think you push things because you’re really smart and curious like you wanna know as much as you can about as much as you can so you test the boundaries of what you’re allowed to ya know?... I’m not like...super smart about this stuff but that’s what I think at least. And you really don’t need to worry about hurting me or pushing me away Ame. You know I’m always honest with you even if it’s a little rude sometimes. If you made me feel weird or something I would tell you for sure I promise. Plus the jokes are funny and I’m still surprised by the new weird ways you think up to mention it without actually saying that you saw me naked. It’s clever and weird but in a good and funny way and besides, if I couldn’t laugh at it I think I’d go crazy.” Gura trailed off, her slightly nervous rambling pestering out. Amelia’s eyes looked a lot less worried but still not really back to their usual clever vibrance. 

“I dunno if any of that helped or made sense but uh, yeah,” Gura affirmed nervously and Amelia gave her a small, soft, genuine smile.

“Thanks, that did help a lot actually. Man, I really got stuck in my own head huh?” she huffed, petting a slightly more calm Mikki in her lap. “You mind sticking around and helping me distract myself for a bit longer?”

“Yeah sure. Of course.” Gura’s answer was instant. Then she added. “ What do you wanna talk about?”

Amelia was quiet for a moment, thinking, Gura took the time to sip her water without choking this time.

“Hmm, Well. I have always been curious about some stuff. Like about you.” She started and Gura, leaned on the arm of her chair, a little grin on her face. Her dorsal fin, bending a bit in the slot of her chair.  
“Oh yeah? I’m that interesting huh?” Gura said smugly. Amelia smiled again, another small but real one.

“Yes actually,” she responded frankly and Gura blushed a little.  
“Oh uh, thanks.”  
“Sorry that’s not like...weird is it? I just mean because like - '' Now Amelia was blushing a little.” - because you're no human you know? And like with Calli and Kiara they're basically in human bodies so that’s whatever, Ina is a little different but mostly human and then you're just, really different. You're an Atlantian and I just don’t really know anything about Atlantians. Like I can look up how the human skeleton works or like where the kidney sits in the human torso or whatever if I’m curious but there’s sweet fuck all online about Atlantians and well, I’m curious.” As Amelia spoke, Gura could see the look in her eyes change. The melancholy was fading and giving way to curiosity, like Gura was a puzzle to be solved, like Amelia wanted to poke and prod her in ways that made the shorter girl’s stomach flip in a weird sort of mix of excitement, nervousness and something a little more hungry. 

“I get you. I mean I’m not a doctor or whatever but you know I’m pretty open and laid back. If I know it I don’t mind answering your questions Ame.” Gura took a deep breath through her nose so Amelia wouldn’t notice her trying to prevent herself from becoming a bit of a gay mess under that curious stare. Amelia didn’t notice.

“Really? Ok but If I cross a line th-”  
“I’ll tell you, I promise Ame. Relax.” Gura reassured.

Mikki had fallen asleep on Amelia's lap now and Gura wondered if the bit of fluff she spotted in the corner of the frame was an absolutely conked-out Bubba briefly, just to take a break from staring right into Amelia’s eyes for a moment. 

“So like, you’ve mentioned in passing that Atlanteans are all sort of like human-marine life hybrids before but like, does the ratio of fish to human change from person to person?”

“Kinda?...like....there are definitely Atlantians that look more fishy and ones that look more humany. I’m not too sure about like, all the guts and mushy inside bits but yeah.” Gura answered to the best of her ability, a little worried that her lacking proper medical terms and knowledge made her answer suck but to her surprise, Amelia nodded and seemed to just push forward, gaze a little distant as she thought.

“So you guys probably have like different doctors and specialists I would imagine.” she thought out loud.  
“Oh uh, yeah we kinda did. Sorta like how humans do. Like I can’t find a fin doctor up here but there are feet doctors.” Gura added and Amelia nodded. The way her entire mood sifted amazed Gura but of course being curious was probably why Amelia was such a good detective in the first place.

“How does your back fin work anyway? Does it get in the way a lot?” Amelia asked and Gura sat up straight, lifting her back from the chair, unbending her small fin and even turning a little to let Amelia get a good look at it poking out of her crop-top. 

“It gets in the way sometimes. I can’t sleep on my back but that’s fine because it’s more natural for me to sleep on my belly or side anyway. I’m pretty lucky though because there are actually a lot of chairs and stuff that just, have gaps in the back normally anyway so I can still sit back when I want most of the time.”

“When you can’t? Or what if you like, miss the gap in the chair?”  
“Meh? It bends.” Gura statedm then added.  
“Not really, it’s like cartilage, like your ears. If it’s bent for a while then yeah but it’s pretty flexible. I can’t like, totally squishing it for very long though. Like if something squashed your ear, same thing.” Gura reached her hand back and used her fingers to smack her little dorsal fin and it wobbled a bit, very much like someone flicking their ear. The shorter girl then wiggled her torso and her fin didn’t move or wiggle at all and then finally she turned her chair and sat back blinding, smushing the fin for a second before she leaned forward again and it sprung back into shape instantly.

“See?”  
“Ahhh Yeah I see I see!” Amelia was sounding more like herself by the minute and Gura felt a mixture of pride and satisfaction that she could teach Amelia something while also helping her feel better. 

“Are all the other smaller fins on you the same as the bigger one on your back?” Amelia asked and Gura almost expected her to start writing notes.

“Not all of them. My dorsal fin is the one that’s like, the firmest. The fin on my tail is basically the same. These dudes on my forearms - “Gura held up one of her arms to show Amelia a better view of the small fins on the outside of her arms. The fin that was on her forearm was only five inches long at maximum and it unpinned itself from her arm to wiggle freely. “- these ones are a little softer than my dorsal fin. They make it really easy to swim stupid fast when I want to and I can turn around and stuff faster because of the way I can move them.”

“Ooohh! I didn’t know you could like, move them independently like that.”  
“Yup! And because I can move them better than like a normal shark I can swim backwards hehehehe” Gura bragged, laughing as if her statement was some sort of huge deal. Amelia looked confused.

“I don’t get it,” Amelia said flatly and Gura felt the wind knock out of her.  
“Aw man! That’s SUCH a big deal back home! Sharks can’t swim backwards. Like at all. It’s impossible for them and like a lot of other Atlanteans that are shark-related have the same problem. It was such a flex to be able to swim backwards if you were part shark!!” Gura insisted, sounding so earnest about it that Amelia couldn’t help smiling on the other side of the screen.

“Picked up a lot of hot chicks showing off that you could swim backward huh?” Amelia joked, and Gura, still too wrapped up in her shock about this not being a big deal on the surface, just answered with a simple and firm.  
“Well yeah!”

And Gura noticed a bit of something change in Amelia’s expression for a moment, just a second. She couldn’t be sure if it was the camera acting weird or Amelia’s expression actually changing for that brief second. She decided to press on.  
“These little guys here…” Gura paused and twitched the tiny flattered lighter coloured fins that sat on her upper arm, in line with the bigger fin on her forearm. The little flap just twitched briefly, nothing like the range of movement she had in the other set. “...They're just kind of there? I can’t move them as well as I can the others but boy do they still matter in the water. One time I got banged up and had to like, bandage one of them to my body- Gura paused to stand up, Amelia’s brow raised curiously and Gura lowered her camera so Amelia could no longer see her face but now saw her full torso down to her track pants. She tried to ignore the way staring at the curves of Gura’s tummy made her a little hot under the collar and focused on whatever Gura was trying to show her.

“...This one-” Gura grabbed the hem of her track pants and for one very tense second Amelia thought Gura was going to just...take off her pants. But of course, that's not what happened. Instead, Gura lowered the hem and two other small fins popped out from under the edge of the comfortable fabric that matched the ones on her upper arms. Gura pointed at the one that was on her left hip.

“I messed it up and they had to like, bandage it to me and all of a sudden I was swimming all sideways.” Gura continued to explain. Amelia couldn’t stop staring and wanting to touch Gura’s exposed stomach.

“Interesting. What about your skin?” Amelia’s voice almost, betrayed her trying to recover from that brief moment of gay panic. Sure she might have caught a glimpse of Gura before but that was before she started feeling this way about the shark girl.

“What about it?” Gura asked as she got comfortable in her chair again and adjusted her camera. She noticed Amelia’s eyes darted lower and assumed her eyes were locked on the way Gura’s skin changed. Most of her skin was very much like human skin in colour and texture, but almost all of her back from the middle of her shoulder blades, down to and including her tail as well as curling around her sides, over her gills and stopping at the edges of her tummy her skin was very much like a shark’s. In shades of blue like on her tail it faded back to her paler human tones but diagonally along her side. If you looked just at her shoulder’s it almost looked like a large blue spot and it creped along the edges of her back right up until the four gills that ran clear across her ribs. The blue, tougher skin continued on lower and covered a large portion of her hips, and a bit of her butt dipped down to the side tops of her thighs. Thankfully the other girl’s in myth hadn’t had too good a look during the incident so Gura still felt she had some level of privacy maintained. The only other spot where Gura’s skin shifted from human to shark was a bit outside of her arms where her fins connected to the rest of her.

“Is it just like a colour change or?” Amelia specified.

“Oh no, it’s a little more than that. You see how it gets bluer?” Gura leaned back, and pointed at the exposed skin of her tummy where the color faded from human tones to bluer ones. Amelia started petting the sleeping dog on her lap to avoid having less than pure thoughts while staring at Gura’s flat tummy. It only half worked.  
“Yeah?” She answered.  
“The bluer it gets the more the texture changes. It gets thicker, tougher and kinda scratchy.”  
“Like it’s rough?” Amelia asked, and at this Gura started feeling a little self conscious.  
“Yeah...it’s uh. I dunno I feel a little weird about it. Humans are all soft so I sort of worry about it feeling too rough and...I dunno…” Gura trailed off and avoided looking into her camera and thus at Amelia. Instead she kept her eyes on her monitor, on Amelia’s now for a more relaxed face.

“I’d love to touch it!” Amelia’s mouth acted before her brain did. ‘Shit’

Gura blushed, “I-uh, Th-thanks?” 

A small but steadily growing tension started to fill the silence between them, before Gura made a few awkward laughing noises and started messing with something that was just below the frame of her webcam awkwardly.

“You, uh, you sound a lot more like yourself now.”  
“Yeah I feel a lot more like myself now. Thanks for spending time with me Gura. It means a lot.” Amelia smiled softly and Gura felt her stomach flip, the small look of adoration in her eyes was absolutely getting to her. How could Amelia just look at her like that, like Gura was the most precious thing in her world at that moment. 

Her chest ached.

“Y-yeah of course! I’m always here for you Ame, we’re friends!” ‘I love you’ Gura nearly said the last part out loud and swallowed nervously. Amelia’s smile grew warmer and Gura had to take a single sharp breath in through her nose just to handle the way Amelia was looking at her.

“I mean it. Thank you so much, and thanks for also letting me pick you apart like a puzzle game or something.” Amelia giggled softly.

“Hey no problem! “Gura could feel the blush still on her face.

“Anyway, I should get going. I need to get some sleep before my next stream.” Amelia stretched a bit.

“Oh yeah, hehe I should too. Good night!” Gura smiled and waved at her camera. Amelia waved back, other hand on her mouse.  
“Good night! Sleep well. Love ya!” Amelia left the voice channel and Gura left, then leaned on her desk and groaned loudly.

“Wattssooonnnn…” Gura laid her head in her arms, on her desk and spent the next full ten minutes trying to stop blushing.


End file.
